realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Zui Zakuro
Zui Zakuro (座黒 ズイ, Zakuro Zui) is a character introduced in third part of the story. Zui is one of the antagonists in third part of the story. Appearance Personality Plots Early Story Zui is the producer of a computer company, Noah Wave. In the company, every workers referred Zui as "True Leader" and they claimed he is the best leader in the world. Zui is happy and enjoyed his role as a leader. When the Real Account incident is started, Zui's best friend, Suguru Urita, is transferred to the Real Account area by using CAP Technology. Along with a few of Zui's workers, Zui is still following Suguru. During the Real Live Game, Suguru only have around 80 people or low watching their live show. Despite this, Zui still believed a miracle can be happen. A minutes before the game is over, Suguru's show have 103 people watching their live show, which Zui believed a miracle is happened and he is saved now, but in the end it didn't not. Zui is survived due to Suguru blocked him, Zui finding the reason why Suguru didn't survive and soon discover Yuuma Mukai and Ayame Kamijou wins the 1st place of Rear Live Game. Zui believed Yuuma killed Suguru and he make a promise he will take revenge for Suguru one day. Due to Suguru's dead, Zui don't believe miracle anymore and think anyone other than himself can't take the leader role and keep claiming only Zui himself is the best leader in the world. In order to take revenge, Zui finding a superhuman power in everywhere and he founded Mortal's Smartphone, a smartphone that only God is allowed to uses. Zui obtained the Mortal's Smartphone and transformed himself into a God and grain the power of the God. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Zui first appeared in Chapter 72, he is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. During 24 Hours Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign game, Zui is tagged with Karin Koma. During Yui Akariya started in love with Hayato Kanou, Zui ordered Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles to gives both Hayato and Yui a punishment, which caused Yui is killed and Hayato is scared. After Yuuma founded up who did all of this, Zui showed himself in front of Yuuma, with announcing Yuuma will be punish by the "God" and he must face him in a match in one days later. After Zui talking with Yuuma, he lefts the area and suddenly saw Magura Aizawa, Shuu Kuze, Suzuri Mikura, Kanata Hidzuki, Rion Shikijiyou and Paru-kun around. Along with Karin, Zui meeting those 4 people and requests them to join his team, soon he used his mind-reading ability to reading their mind and discovered they don't want to joins his team. Zui is angry at this so he used the power of the God to attacking Magura and the others, to forcing them to joins his team. Magura and the others have no choice but joined Zui's team, Zui is glad that they joined his team and he think in this way he is able to defeat Yuuma with his power and his "best leadership". In the next day, both Zui's group and Yuuma's group arrived at the factory. Upon Yuuma and his group is arrived, Zui ordered Magura and Shuu to locking Yuuma's group in a cage.Then, Zui and Yuuma face each other and the match started. During the halfway of the match, Public Relations Officer Marble shows up and approved the fight due to he founded it interesting. In the fight, Yuuma never wins any single round and loses a lot of his points to Zui. When Yuuma is nearly defeat, he make a Hakouken motion and caused Zui laughed, said Yuuma is a retarded and a useless monkey but at the same time Yuuma wins the round and recieved his first victory, Zui then suddenly surprised at how Yuuma wins the round. After Yuuma wins the round, Zui said he will be serious next time and he will uses all of his power to fight against Yuuma. Shortly afterward, Public Relations Officer Marble announced he will added a new rules to the match that both Yuuma and Zui's groups can helps them to defending. When Yuuma is about to lose, Airi Homura, Mizuki Kurashina and Ayame Kamijou helps to protect Yuuma from losing and losing their own points. After Yuuma's group points are all lost, Magura betrayed Zui and protect Yuuma instead, Magura revealed that Yuuma is way better leader than Zui and Yuuma deserved to need a helps than Zui does. Zui can't believe it and don't understand why everyone wanted to helps Yuuma, and soon he realized that Yuuma have the charms that make people follows him and he likes to helps people, which something that Zui's best friend, Suguru and Zui himself will never able to do so. The result of the fight ended with Zui lose to Yuuma in the fight. Shortly after the fight, both Hako and Aiji Hoshina appeared and steals everyone points. Before Yuuma leaves, Zui tells him that he can become the true leader that everyone loving and he hopes Yuuma didn't lose in 24 Hours Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign game. Then, Zui said sorry to Karin for his losing, though Karin revealed that all she wants is his power of the god and she replies she will gonna kill Zui. Zui is glad that Karin wanted to kill him, he accepted the request and said he will gives her the Mortal's Smartphone and the power of the God to her. Zui believed Karin can become a better God than him and tells her don't need to hold back. After the conversation, Zui is killed by Karin and she obtained the powers as she wished. Abilities *'Mortal's Smartphone' (人間スマホ, Ningen Sumaho) - Zui obtains the power of the God and allow him to uses any superhuman powers. In order to uses it, Zui must have fused the Mortal's Smartphone with his head together. :*'Super Intelligent' - Zui gains a high IQ level in which he can think faster than a normal humans does. :*'Prediction' - Zui can predict anything and the chance have at least 95% true. :*'Mind Reading' - Zui can reading people's mind, though it's not always work. Gallery Trivia *Zui is the first character to using the power of the God. *Zui is the second player of Real Account Tower to not be a human. Thought unlike Paru-kun, Zui is originally a human before he obtains the Mortal's Smartphone and becomes a God. *Oddly enough, while Zui believed Yuuma killed Suguru, he didn't think Ayame also killed Suguru too, despite both Yuuma and Ayame is in tag team during Real Live Game. Reference I Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased